goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth Fowler
Beth Fowler is an American actress. Biography Born in Jersey City, Fowler was originally a teacher before successful auditioning for the musical Gantry. Though the show closed on opening night, she was able to become succesful following her role in A Little Night Music. Though best known for her musical roles, she also made several film and television appearances, including Sister Act and Orange Is the New Black. Singing Fowler has a long list of musical credits, the most early notable role being Mrs. Segstrom in the original cast of A Little Night Music, where she also understudied Petra and the Countess. She would later appear in the notorious flop 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue and in the original casts of Baby, and Teddy & Alice. Fowler was nominated for a Tony Award for her role as Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and Marion in The Boy From Oz. She also originated the role of Mrs. Potts in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Film Mulan (1998) *Honour to Us All (contains solo lines) Stage Gantry (1970) A Little Night Music (1973) Mrs. Segstrom (originated the role) *Overture (contains solo lines) *The Glamorous Life *Remember? (contains solo lines) *Night Waltz I *Night Waltz II (contains solo lines) *Perpetual Anticipation (contains solo lines) *Reprises (contains solo lines) Countess Charlotte Malcolm (understudy) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) Petra (understudy) *The Miller's Son (solo) 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (1976) Peter Pan (1979) *Tender Shepherd (contains solo lines) *We Will Grow Up Baby (1983)(originated the role) *Opening/We Start Today (contains solo lines) *The Plaza Song (duet) *Baby, Baby, Baby (contains solo lines) *I Want It All (contains solo lines) *Patterns (solo) *Baby, Baby, Baby (Reprise)(solo) *The End of Summer (contains solo lines) *And What If We Had Loved Like That (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Take Me Along (1985) *Oh, Please (contains solo lines) *I Get Embarrassed (duet) *We're Home (solo) *Promise Me a Rose (duet) *But Yours (duet) *Take Me Along (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Teddy & Alice (1987)(originated the role) *Charge (contains solo lines) *Battlelines (solo) *The Coming-Out Party Dance (contains solo lines) *Wave the Flag (contains solo lines) *Fourth of July (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Private Thoughts (contains solo lines) *This House (reprise)(contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1989) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1994)(originated the role) *Home (reprise)(solo) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (solo) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) The Spitfire Grill (2001)(originated the role) *Never Heal (solo) *Shoot the Moon (contains solo lines) *Come Alive Again (contains solo lines) *Way Back Home (solo) Bells Are Ringing (2001) *Salzburg (duet) The Boy From Oz (2003)(originated the role) *Not the Boy Next Door (duet) *Everything Old is New Again (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Don't Cry Out Loud (solo) Gallery nightmusicfowler.jpg|'Mrs. Sergstrom' in A Little Night Music. pottsfowler.jpg|'Mrs. Potts' in Beauty and the Beast. Fowlerbather.jpg|'Stylist' in Mulan. fowlermarion.jpg|'Marion Woolnough' in The Boy From Oz. Fowler, Beth Fowler, Beth